Playing Cupid
by LovePebble20x
Summary: Dawn is a popular girl, who is dared to go out with her school rival, Ash Ketchum. Meanwhile, a best friend of hers volunteers to play cupid, and then one thing leads to another. Pearlshipping, Satohika, Ash x Dawn, Satoshi x Hikari.


**Hey, it has been been a long time since I've written a story, and I know the beginning is very rushed and vague, but I promise the following chapters will have more detail and will be well thought over. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**And sorry I hadn't made an appearance for a long time :D**

Dawn ran her tongue against her lips, so they were moist enough and glistening. Boys watched in awe, as she ambled down the hall with her hips full in sway. By far, was she the most, gorgeous, opulent, and favoured girl of the academy. Attention was given to her whenever she struck at a scene. Holding the title as the girl with the most flawless grades, she is praised at the teacher and even looked up upon. Life was pleasant for the great blunette.

"Hi Dawn," a voice called out, causing her to stop and turn. Her gorgeous hair, the shade of the crashing waves, resembled the miraculous waterfall that trailed her with every step she took. A smile grazed her perfectly tender lips as she saw who had bellowed her names. Arms stretched out, it was her fellow class mate and best friend, May, bolting through the thick crowd of viewers.

"Hey May," Dawn smiled, giggling softly. Boys fainted heart eyed as the angelic smile was released, and girls swooned all over her as they cherished her presence. It wasn't every day to them you were able to breath the same air with the blunette, or stand the same ground. Neither was it possible to be found in the same class room with her, let alone be seen having a discussion. It came top in their wildest dreams.

"Where is he?" May whispered, hoping that no one else was catching on. Dawn stiffened and then just shrugged, her shoulders rising and then falling in perfect timing. They were slightly squared, but was a mere downfall to her celebrity model shape. Elegant curves. Eye-catching slim figure. She was basically the package with extras thrown in. Some even believed she was made from the heavens, sent down as an angel to her mother as she wanted an offspring.

"Who cares?" Dawn asked, biting her bottom lip as she arched her perfectly in-line eye brows. May mocked her by giving the genuine smug look, and then turning as her soft chestnut hair cascaded down her back, falling in a ravishing motion as the girls compared her great hair to their own. The blunette began to get testy and snorted, resting a hand on her hip.

"As if I care for him!" she pressed on, but May's gaze put her in pressure.

"Sure, I'll believe that when I see it." she explained vaguely, giggling heavily as she blew kisses to the looming pupils. Boys fainted once more, heart eyes, as girls tried to convince one another that they have all seen it before. No big deal. But of course, living in denial wasn't as easy as one says. Simple eye contact and they were all shrieking helplessly. It wasn't their fault that they were so divine.

"Can so, and don't need your smug look down to prove it!" Dawn insisted, pressing on even harder.

"Yeah?" May questioned, not bothering to spare a glance. "Prove it. Go out with him for a whole months time, and if you succeed without cracking in pressure, I'll take you seriously. That is... if you can do it, and are willing to take the challenge?" she smirked, turning to an evil, sneering side Dawn detested. But in rankings she was by far more popular then the brunette. Who was she to back down now after all the effort of out perfecting her?

"Just to prove how idiotic you are behaving, I'll take the challenge head on." Dawn claimed, clenching a fist. Whispers began filling the air and mentions of the boys name was heard. Dawn winced, stiffening as May smiled at her sweetly. It was sickening at how fast she could transform from best friend to rival. But Dawn lived through life, and just treated it like a daily thing.

"K, now, shall we go to the drink machine? I'm parched." May simply suggested, linking her hands round Dawn's as she dragged her out of the forming circles. Dawn bit her bottom lip, but just masked her fear with a keen smile. If she was going to prove she was worth every bit her name was worth, and come out rebellious, she would have to ignore the feeling that was a burden to her triumph.

As they got to the cafeteria, Dawn jerked away and adjusted her school skirt, fixing her hair as it all swept one direction. May rolled her eyes as she brought out her lip gloss, applying it smoothly as she took her time. Obviously she was dwelling, purposely trying to make her blow her fuse. But she smiled, and waited patiently until she stashed the lip gloss away and looked up.

"Finished?"

"Quite." Dawn answered, jeeringly. May rolled her sapphire blue eyes and just smirked, dragging her inside. Emptiness. But then again, the cafeteria served gruesome food that would make your stomach churn by just a simple glance, let alone actually allowing it to go down your throat. It was that cause that made three quarters of the popularity of the school become pack lunch. Half were made against their will, since their parents objected the thought of food classed so poor to be fed to their children.

This was: Acorn Academy, the only knock out six starred academy, remaining ranked first for thirteen years in a row. It's class was supreme, and all the employees had furrow questioning before they were given the thumbs up. Half were rejected and sent back home. Payment was excellent, since they expected the best to come from the teachers, since the children would_ have_ to receive the best. In order for their name to stand tall, that is.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot my... be right back! Wait for me, will you?" May waved, rushing out. Dawn fell stiff. She was up to something, since someone wouldn't suggest to go somewhere and then dash off without a explanation. She did try one, to be reasonable, but it was very vague and had no actual explanation. Suddenly, foot steps were heard, and she turned to the source of the noise.

"Oh, never knew you'd be here.."

"Just like you, isn't it Ash?" Dawn snapped, folding her arms as she flicked her glistening hair at his face. Ash cherished the brief moment of taking in the luxurious scent of her hair. Giving a goofy smile, she put his hands round her and kissed her cheek sweetly. Blush covered her whole face and she looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. But then again, it was usual for a character such as Ash's.

"I guess May put you up to it.. huh?" she asked, vaguely. Ash nodded his head and grinned, turning her round as he placed a kiss on her tender lips. The savoury was astonishing, for an experienced student such as himself. Pressing against her lips, she felt a slight tingle run through her body and allowed herself to sink into the kiss. She had to fall helpless. It was her only option. She had to go through with this without a single fault, or else, failure.

Soon enough, she faded back into reality and pressed against his chest, signalling that she wanted to be released. Pulling away, he searched for the emotions that ran through her sapphire blue eyes. Dawn had a shade of blue similar then May's, but hers was a shade lighter which had a divine touch that boys couldn't pass over. One of the reasons she was ranked one.

"We can't go serious just yet..."

"Who says we have to be serious to be able to kiss?"

"I do." Dawn barked, pushing him away. Ash, however, just smirked and put his hands round her from behind. If she was to say it wasn't touching and quite warm, she would be living a lie. His muscular arms around her brought her an incredible tingle that ran down her spine, and caused a tint of blush to colour her cheeks. Ash turned her again to attempt to kiss her, and seeing May at the doorway, she didn't hesitate.

"Playing cupid is so easy..." May laughed, walking away as she left one drink with two straws for the lover bird. Ash had asked her to find some sort of way to get Dawn to at least consider him in a romantic manner, so that they could one day accomplish a double date. At the mention of it, she lit up with excitement and agreed on the terms and conditions, eager to see the results of her plan in progress.

"Target launched. Now all I have to do is put in the arrows effects..." and wit that, she walked away, with a large smile plastered on her face.


End file.
